


【HPTR】假如密室事件发生在哈利十五岁

by Mangrove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangrove/pseuds/Mangrove
Summary: 假如Harry15岁密室事件才发生……
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 4





	【HPTR】假如密室事件发生在哈利十五岁

**Author's Note:**

> 部分引用原著描写

一位身材高大，黑发的男孩正斜倚在最近的一根柱子上看着他。哈利太熟悉这个眼神了，虽然少了仇恨与疯狂，但那种胜券在握的傲慢和期待与一年前几乎一模一样。

“Riddle？“一个大胆的想法在脑海中形成，他一边试探地询问，一边轻声念动咒语，”魔杖飞来。“

Riddle点点头，眉头微挑显出些许惊讶：“不错的反应，哈利。“他站正了身形，似乎收起了一些轻视。

"你是鬼魂？"哈利不确定地问。

"是记忆，"瑞德平静地说着，"存在日记里已经五十年了。"

他指着雕像脚趾头旁边的地板，那里放着已打开的正是哈利在桃金娘浴室里找到的那本黑色的小日记本。

哈利并不知道记忆是否能显现出实体，但毫无疑问日记本是他的载体，是一件黑魔法物品，而且很有可能与伏地魔有关，尽管他很英俊。他举着魔杖，目不转睛地盯着Riddle的行动。

正在两人僵持间，远处传来阵阵乐声，瑞德转着身，侦查着空荡荡的石室，乐声越来越响，陰森森，令人毛骨惊然，神秘而怪异。哈利先是觉得四体生寒，毛发竖立，而随着音调达到巅峰。哈利仿佛觉得乐声在肋骨间颤动着，近处的石柱项开始火焰迸射。

这时，眼前飞来了一只火红，天鹅般大的鸟儿，它吟唱着奇妙的音韵，飞上穹顶，它那如孔雀船长长的金属巴，闪烁着华丽灿烂的光辉，而它那金色双爪，紧抓着一块布。

接着，鸟儿朝着哈利飞去，它把爪中的布放在哈利脚边，然后在他肩膀上停了下来，当它收起双翼，哈利抬头，只见它那金喙既长又尖，黑溜溜的眼睛，如珠子般晶亮。

鸟儿停止了吟唱。

紧挨着哈利的面颊而坐，温暖而安详，它定定地凝视着瑞德。

“福克斯？！”瑞德再一次仔细地审视着它。

看着Riddle忌惮的神情哈利忽然灵光一闪。“日记本！”话音刚落，福克斯便已经用爪子抓起了日记本。“统统石化！”Riddle气急败坏地念动咒语，但福克斯抬了抬翅膀便灵巧的避开，飞回哈利身边奖日记本放在他手上。

“哈利·波特！我先在开始有点相信那个救世主言论了。“Riddle的脸色有一瞬间的阴沉，但随即恢复了平静，甚至挂上了一抹假笑，“也许我们该谈谈……等等你在干什么！”他有些慌乱地用手捂住脖子，几乎维持不住脸上的假笑。

哈利没有想到自己下意识摩挲日记本的举动似乎收到了奇效，Riddle居然怕痒！毫无疑问他是个斯莱特林，并且还和伏地魔有关……恶作剧因子在体内躁动起来，哈利继续手上的动作，看着Riddle咬牙切齿又奈何他不得、还要拼命忍住维持形象的模样，自去年以来的郁闷和阴霾一扫而空，他甚至想放声大笑。很快，他不满足于只挠脖子，开始探索其他部分。

“够了……唔……”脖子的瘙痒已经让Riddle有些气息不稳，男孩的手又开始不安分的在他的身体游荡。男孩的指尖划过书脊，便惹得他阵阵颤栗；不一会儿又移到了胸前，甚至坏心地揉了几下……Riddle觉得自己仿佛赤裸着全身一般，羞耻感刺激着神经让他抑制不住口中的呻吟，随着青涩的触摸和温热的触感，皮肤泛起阵阵红晕。他几乎已经站立不稳，只得将全身的重量都倚靠在柱子上，下意识地追逐着哈利在他身上看不见的手，顾不上衣袍凌乱，衣领略微敞开，露出精致的锁骨。

哈利知道自己作为正直的格兰芬多，应该立即停下。但Riddle的样子该死的吸引他，他甚至加快了手中的动作。well，他知道自己喜欢男孩，但从未向现在这样迫不及待地想要……明明是和马尔福一个类型，但他从未对马尔福动过心……也许只是单纯的欲望冲动？哦梅林！他不能再想下去了，他的某个部位似乎已经迫不及待了，他唯一能做的便是冲上去将Riddle按在柱子上狠狠地吻上去。


End file.
